The Jungle Pride
by lion cub simba
Summary: What if Nala ran away and found Simba in the jungle? What if neither returned?
1. Chapter 1

Simba woke up with a start from his nightmare,he looked at his two companions Timon and Pumbaa sleeping beside him.

The golden cub stood up and walk away lost in thoughts.

"Nala...t" he whispered tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Whats up kid?" he turned to see Timon who followed him,Simba shook his head "Nothing"

"What have we told you?"

Simba sighed "Hakuna matata it means no worries"

Timon put his hand on Simba "And you got worries"

"I'm sorry" Simba laid down and closed his eyes.

But all he could think of was Nala

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock,Nala was thinking of Simba<p>

"Why did he die?" she whispered. She looked around the den King Scar and Queen Zira now sleeped in the royal area.

She ran out of the cave-she had to get out of here,out of the Pride Lands

She headed off for a life changing adventure...

* * *

><p><strong>Theres the intro for now<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys thanks for the reviews so quick,this is my first LK fanfic so bare with me**

* * *

><p>Nala walked across the desert where Timon and Pumbaa found Simba,she manged to get out the pridelands unseen.<p>

Hunger over came her and she spotted Timon and prepared to strike,she pounced and Timon screamed,a golden flash knocked her back.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE ROAR" Simba got a good look at the attack and gasped,"Nala?".

Nala looked shocked "Simba?" but your dead" she shook her head.

"No I'm alive and here"

Nala grinned "GREAT! But why aren't you at Pride Rock?",Simba hang his head "I can't go back"

Nala sighed "Well I'm not going back...we can find a new place"

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Timon shouted are the two cubs,Simba grinned "This is my best friend Nala"

"I seee..."

"Ooooh can we keep her Timon?" Pumbaa begged "Pleaaase",Timon sighed "Fine!" But better teach Hakuna Matata"

Nala looked at Simba "Hakuna Matata?""

Simba nodded it means to worries.

Pumbaa and Timon burst into song,

**TIMON:**

**Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase<strong>

**PUMBAA:**

**Hakuna Matata!  
>Ain't no passing craze<strong>

**SIMBA: **

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**All Three:**

**It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<strong>

They walked off to show Nala her new home.

"Hakuna Matata?" Nala asked and everyone nodded and she grinned

**NALA:**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**ALL FOUR:**

**It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**

They stopped singing and laughed.

* * *

><p>Sarafina cried her eyes out back at Pride Rock, "NALA!" she wailed.<p>

The lioness mourned yet another cub,Zira and Scar could not of cared less and carried on with their lives.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later...<p>

Timon stood under a tree looking up with his hands on his hips,"YOUNG LIONS GET DOWN FROM THERE"

Sure enough Simba and Nala jumped down and landed on Pumbaa laughing.

Nala grinned at Timon "Hakuna Matata",Timon groaned as the cubs ran off.

Nala and Simba trotted side by side as they walking to the swimming hole,"Hey N-" Simba bumped into something pale.

"Huh?" he looked up to see a young lion cub with sparkling blue eyes "Who are you?"

The young lioness cub smiled "Sandy"

"I'm Simba and this.." he nodded to Nala "Is Nala"

Sandy gasped,"SIMBA? Ain't you like the prince of Pride Rock?",Simba shook his head "Not anymore".

"Ohhh..." she looked at Nala,"What about you?"

"I'm his best friend,I ran away cause King Scar is mean",Sandy looked confused "But Mufasa is king"

"He died.." tears leaked out of Simba eyes,"Hey" Nala nudged Simba "Hukuna Matata".

"Hukuna Mawatta?"

"Hukuna Matata" Simba corrected Sandy "It means no worries"

"Oh..."

"Hey why are you on your own? Nala questioned her

"My home caught on fire I'm all thats left of the pride"

"Hey cubs" Pumbaa and Timon walked and saw Sandy "Another lion?"

"This is Sandy can she stay with us?"

"Well..."

"PLEASSSE" Nala and Simba begged.

"Oh fine but no more lions after this" Timon agreed,Sandy gave a week grin "Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I know I said others would be 1,000 words but next chapter makes up for it...I hope<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

" Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata"

Timon groaned and opened his eyes "What is this the theater district now?" he stood up and followed the noise to find Simba,Nala and Sandy singing their hearts out.

"Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata!"

"HEY!" Timon shouted the cubs stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him "Hey Timon!" they cheered

"Listen you kids...when people are trying to sleep BE QUIET!"

Simba dropped his ears "Sorry",Nala nudged him and Sandy just sighed.

"Awww come on Timon they so cute don't make them leave by making them mad" Pumbaa trotted in.

"Why do I feel like I am being ganged up on here?" Timon muttered to himself.

"Maybe cause you are?" a unknown voice came and a brown male cub came into view.

"Oohhhh Timon can we-"

"NO! NO MORE LIONS!"

"Why not?" Pumbaa whined

"Cause they are LIONS lions EAT US!"

The new cub grinned "I won't eat cha...I'm Choko I got kicked out of my pride" he grinned at Nala and Sandy and gave Simba a stare

Simba roared and Choko laughed "WEAKLING!"

Simba pounced...

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter cause it a cliff hanger<strong>

**Oh if your wondering why it sucks it cause my other story the land before time so from dinosaurs to lions...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha" Choko screamed as Simba landed on him.

''Get off me!" he growled as Simba pulled of his ear.

"SIMBA STOP!" Nala screamed stepping in pulling Simba back tears came to her eyes "Simba please..."

Choko's eyes rose in shock "SIMBA? Ain't you like the prince of pride rock?"

"I was..." Nala nudged Simba "Don't worry about it",Choko could not take his eyes of Sandy who was blushing,he blew his black tuff out of his eyes and grinned at her.

Timon and Pumbaa stood a little way off watching and then Pumbaa asked...

"Can we keep Choko pleeease?"

Timon slapped his forehead "We might as well have a lion pride"

"Can we?"

"Well since I'm not gonna win here...but if one even TRIES to eat me they are ALL going" Timon walked off to catch some more sleep.

The new "pride" grinned but they soon faded "We need a king and queen" Sandy voiced all their thoughts.

"Simba and Nala?" Choko suggested and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wha-" they were cut off by a female voice

"HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger...<strong>

**No not all chapters will be short like this**


	5. Chapter 5

The lion cubs followed a voice to where a snow white cub was being chased by a hyena "SOMEONE HELP!"

Simba ran forward cut the hyena's check making it run off like wimp,Simba turned around the new cub was staring at him in wonder-the cub closed her bright green eyes and smiled "Thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome" the rest of the pride walked up and told them their names.

"And I'm Simba" he grinned.

"I'm...I'm Sabiha" she whispered

"Huh?" Nala,Choko and cried together.

"She said her name is Sabiha" Simba told them "She's shy" he added.

"Hey Sabiha thats ok...wanna join our pride?" Nala asked her with a grin,Sabiha answered with a grin of her own and a nod.

"Ok but remember hakuna matata" Sandy told her,Choko joined in "What is that exactly?"

Simba put his paw over his mouth "We forgot to tell you about our pride motto hukana matata",Nala and Sandy nodded "It means no worries"

**SIMBA:**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

**NALA AND SANDY:**

**It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<strong>

Choko and Sabiha grinned "Thanks".

The pride laughed and ran to go play in the lake.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get cha!" Choko screamed chasing after the giggling Sandy.<p>

Simba was chasing Nala,Sabiha sat by the edge of the watering sighing.

"Whats wrong Sabiha?" Simba came and saw next to her and Nala followed.

"Promise you's won't laugh?"

"Of course we won't Sab" Nala told her,"Well I can't swim"

Simba rubbed her "Thats ok I'll teach you"

"Really?"

"Sure lets go!"

He and Nala ran off back to the waiting Choko and Sandy,Sabiha grinned and shook her head and followed.

* * *

><p>"Your doing great!" Simba told the swimming Sabiha.<p>

Choko,Nala and Sandy sat at the edge cheering her on and offering advice.

"Calm down a bit more Sabiha your starting to panic again" Nala called out.

"Sorry,can I get out now? This water is starting to get freezing"

Simba felt the water and agreed "Ok come out". Sabiha got out and shook herself of and laid down in the sun to dry,she rolled on to her back "That was actually kind of fun"

"Hey Sab... where did you come from" Sandy asked her

"Well..." Sabiha rolled back over "I'll tell you's everything..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sabiha means graceful<strong>

**Sabiha story all next chpater**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is Sabiha's story from her point of view**

* * *

><p>From the moment I was born I was considered different,most of the other cubs teased me and called me a freak-expect my best Silda.<p>

Me and Silda were unpopular among the pride,we were a prime target for bullying but that did not stop as from being happy till one day...

"Are you sure about this Sabiha?" Silda asked as she trotted next to me as we went to the land of our rival pirde.

"Course I'm...don't worry Silda" I was too big for my boots that day.

My golden furred friend and me walked right into the lands without showing any fear...big mistake.

We were soon spotted by the king and were captured...he knew us as the rivals cubs.

I got away but Silda...they killed Silda.

Scared out of my mind I bolted right back home,I dove into my mothers arms my white fur soaked in blood.

"Whats wrong Sabiha?" my mother asks me.

"Silda...they killed Silda" I wailed,Silda's mother ran up to me "Who?"

"The other pride...I took Silda there and we were captured and..." I stopped short when I noticed Silda's mother who was also the queen staring at me.

"You lead Silda there? EXILE"

"NO!" I scream as I was pushed out. "MUM!"

They set hyenas on me,I ran and ran and ran in time I lost them,I found this desert when I ran into a stay hyena,I thought I was done for then Simba came and saved me.

Now I joined your pride but I did it...I killed Silda

* * *

><p><strong>Short but planning a whole story oh Sabiha...if I feel like it<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter we re-visit the pridelands which will happen every so chapters**

* * *

><p>"Wow" Sandy commented as Sabiha finished her story.<p>

"Poor you...poor Silda" Nala voiced all their thoughts.

"Thats not fair!" Choko rolled over from his back "You didn't kill her",Sabiha sighed "That pride was not a good one...the king and queen were crazy with power"

"Hmmm" Simba seemed to be lost in thought "I know who you feel Sab"

Silence fell upon the cubs.

"Well" Sabiha broke the silence "Shall we keep playing?".

"YEAH!" the cubs ran into the water

* * *

><p>Sarabi lead the hunting party threw the grasses as they stalked a zebra herd.<p>

"Shh" she whispered

The lionesses lined up and prepared for the attack.

"On the count of 3...1.2...3 NOW" the lionesses attack and together brought down a zebra

They dragged it to their king

* * *

><p>"SCAR!" Shenzi called entering the den "Where is those lionesses with the food"<p>

"Yeah we're straving" Banzai complained

"So?" Scar said carelessly

"Well your the king"

Scar looked behind the whining hyenas to see the lionesses drag in the zebra.

"There"

Sarabi and Sarafina took thier share and headed off,they had been spending alot of time together are the loss of their cubs.

"I miss them" Sarabi looked at the falling apart Pridelands.

Sarafina nodded "The pridelands are falling apart and the herds are leaving"

Sarabi sighed and stared at her once paradise home.

* * *

><p>Simba laid side by side with Nala watching Choko and Sandy take over Sabiha's swimming lessons.<p>

"Us...king and queen?" Nala asked

Si"mba shook his head "That means we have to get married"

"Oh yeah but cubs don't get married"

"True so we are king and queen then?"

"YEAH WE RULE!" Nala exclaimed

"Wah?" Sabiha came foward looking like a white bear with her fur all wet.

"We king and queen-me and Nala that is"

"Ohh"

Choko and Sandy came forward their head against each others.

"Oooh Sandy and Choko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Nala and Simba sang.

"Ohh quit it" Sandy giggled.

"Well Simba and Nala sitting in a tree" Choko laughed

Sabiha sighed,Nala noticed "Whats wrong Sab?"

"You have Simba and Choko has Nala I have no-one"

"You have all of us Sabiha" Simba put his paw around her

"Yeah" Choko and Sandy agreed.

"Thanks guys"

"Hey...wanna know my story?" Sandy asked the others who nodded

"Well..."

_I was born and raised in the green lands,I never knew my farther and my mother was best friends with the queen._

_There was a rouge no one knew his name but he hated the king and wanted the Green _

_One day after alot of fighting and finally knowing he will never rule he set fire to the Green Lands._

_My mother threw me into the river and I got away but the pride..._

_They were alll killed what became of that rouge I don't know_

_I came here and found you guys and once again I'm in a pride_

"Wooh" Simba said

"Heey!" came an unknown voice

* * *

><p><strong>Am thinking about a Jungle Pride 2 when this is done<strong>


End file.
